Mordu
by Asianchoose
Summary: Ryan McFear avait toujours été mordu. De beaucoup de choses. Chez lui, il en fallait peu pour qu'un simple intérêt se transforme en véritable passion. Il était comme ça, Ryan, un mordu.


Mordu

Mordu.

C'est le seul mot qui vint à son esprit à ce moment.

Ryan ouvrit prudemment les yeux. La première impression était floue. Un grand flou blanc et lumineux. Mais même après une rapide mise au point, il ne distinguait rien. Seulement cette lumière opaline qui baignait l'air autour de lui. Il essaya de bouger, sans succès. Quelque chose lui laissait penser qu'il était allongé, mais en réalité, il pouvait très bien être assis ou debout. Il n'avait aucune sensation. Ryan referma les yeux. Il devait être mort. Surement. C'était ce qu'on ressentait quand on était mort, non ? Quand on était face à cette lumière immaculée. Il sourit, profitant de ce moment où il ne voyait rien, où il ne sentait rien. Pourtant il avait toujours eu peur de la mort. À se faire déléguer dès qu'il y avait le moindre risque. Parce qu'au fond, il avait toujours aimé la vie. La sienne n'avait pas de prix. Il la chérissait comme elle le méritait et il en dévorait chaque minute, croquant dedans à pleines dents.

Ryan avait toujours été ce que les gens appellent un mordu, un passionné. Il aimait s'attacher à quelqu'un ou s'intéresser à quelque chose de tout son cœur. Tout comme il aimait en détester certaines de toute sa rage. Il s'éprenait des extrêmes et rejetait toute modération ou demi-mesure. Il avait le principe de vivre à cent pour cent, lui qui ne savait pas quand sa vie prendrait fin. Alors il aimait, détestait, existait outrageusement. Très jeune déjà, il avait montré cette facette de sa personnalité en se passionnant de sujets qui n'intéressaient pas les enfants de son âge.

La musique, par exemple. Mais pas toutes les musiques bien sur, il lui fallait quelque chose de spéciale pour être mordu. Lui, il s'était épris de ce que les moldus appellent la musique classique. Pourquoi, classique ? Il se l'était toujours demandé, car cette musique n'était en rien _classique_. Au contraire pour Ryan, elle était aussi spéciale que lui, elle était à la hauteur de sa personne. Et c'est pourquoi elle l'avait tout de suite charmé. Il se rappelait ce jour d'hivers, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. Cette après-midi là, son père les avait emmenés dans un centre commercial moldu, son frère Connor et lui. C'est en passant devant une boutique d'instruments de musique qu'il l'avait entendue pour la première fois.

Cette aubade étrange. Connor l'avait tiré par la manche, totalement désintéressé du joli son. Ryan n'en attendait pas moins de son frère. C'était un ignorant et il ne savait pas reconnaitre les belles choses. Désobéissant à son ainé, il avait pénétré dans le magasin à l'atmosphère insolite. Il avait levé la tête, émerveillé par ces dizaines d'instruments inconnus et au fond de la pièce il avait trouvé un homme âgé. Ce dernier était assis devant un piano à queue et faisait courir ses doigts sur le clavier, créant cette prodigieuse mélodie. Quand il avait remarqué la présence du petit garçon, le vieil homme lui avait souri et demandé s'il voulait essayer. Ryan avait répondu que oui, il aimait connaitre de nouvelles choses.

Alors il avait prit la place du monsieur sur la banquette et il avait appuyé sur quelques touches. Pas au hasard, mais en alliant celle qui sonnaient bien ensembles. L'homme lui avait demandé s'il avait pour habitude de jouer mais Ryan lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait touché un piano de sa vie. Le vendeur s'était extasié devant l'enfant, criant presque au don. Une minute plus tard, son père, appelé par ce traitre de Connor, était arrivé et ils étaient rentrés. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il avait alors tout fait pour avoir un piano. Ses parents étaient loin d'être riches et il avait donc du attendre une éternité, lui semblait-il. Mais ils le lui avaient offert, finalement. Un piano simple, pour ses huit ans. Il était bien loin du grand piano à queue du vendeur, mais c'était suffisant pour lui. Il avait appris à jouer seul, préférant la musique au cours de solfège ennuyants.

Au début, le résultat était loin de ce qu'il avait entendu à la boutique d'instruments, mais il ne s'était pas désespéré. Il avait joué encore et encore, et en quelques temps, il avait rattrapé son maitre. Pour Ryan, le vieil homme du magasin était un sorcier, sans aucun doute. Les moldus étaient incapables de concevoir de telles symphonies. Par la suite, il rendit donc sorcier tous les grands compositeurs de musique classique. Il essaya d'appuyer sa théorie par des recherches lors de ses études à Poudlard et, même s'il ne trouva aucun Schubert ou Bach dans les ouvrages magiques, jamais il ne se laissa croire le contraire. Ses frères se moquaient souvent de lui, lui disant qu'il se voilait la face. Mais Ryan refusait catégoriquement d'avouer que les moldus pouvaient être si doués.

Il avait toujours eu une profonde aversion pour les non-sorciers. Pourtant, sa mère ne possédait aucune aptitude à la magie et cela n'empêchai pas Ryan de l'aimer comme elle était. Après tout, elle avait été une moldue assez remarquable pour attirer l'attention un sorcier. Il n'avait donc pas honte de son ascendance. Seulement, les moldus ordinaires et ignorants l'incommodaient. C'était l'une des choses tacitement ancrée dans son esprit et pour autant inexplicable. Sa famille se doutait de cette répulsion vis-à-vis des moldus, mais il n'avait jamais osé l'affirmer haut et fort, sachant la peine ça aurait causé à sa mère.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'à l'âge de onze ans, il avait été réparti à Serpentard. Le fondateur de la maison ayant la même antipathie à l'égard du genre non-sorcier que lui, il était normal qu'il s'y retrouve. Ryan présentait aussi toutes les caractéristiques propres à Serpentard. Il n'était pas vraiment intelligent mais suffisamment malin, pas vraiment mordu de prestige mais fier d'être un sorcier. Il savait qu'il avait la noblesse de cette maison et en faire partie n'était pas si étonnant pour lui. En revanche, sa famille en avait été très stupéfaite. Avant lui, son père, Joshua, son frère le plus âgé, et Connor, avait tous été envoyés à Poufsouffle. Pour Ryan, ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Ils si différents d'eux qu'il se demandait parfois s'il faisait bien partie de leur famille.

Mais son reflet lui assurait toujours que si, il était bien l'un des leurs. Il avait leurs traits. Il avait leur teint hâlé, leurs cheveux bouclés et leurs yeux sombres. Les origines colombiennes de sa mère leur conférait à tous ce même air hispanique, qu'il haïssait plus jeune. En grandissant, il avait compris que son apparence le rendait encore plus spéciale qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et il aurait pu s'en servir. Connor jouait souvent de son physique pour séduire, et il était plutôt doué. Ryan, lui, n'avait jamais été un grand séducteur. Il n'était pas sorti avec beaucoup de filles et il préférait laisser les courses de jupons à son frère.

Les filles. Les yeux toujours clos, Ryan repensant à toutes ces filles desquelles il s'était mordu. Elles n'avaient pas été si nombreuses, en fait. Il avait rencontré la première à Poudlard, elle était de son année à Serpentard. Ils s'étaient très vite entendus, Lily et lui, et étaient devenus amis dès leur première année. Tout le monde la connaissait car son père était célèbre, mais Ryan étant né dans un environnement quasi-moldu – à son plus grand désespoir - l'ignorait, au début. C'était surement pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis, raisonna-t-il. Il avait été l'un des seuls à ne pas la harceler sur son père. Et d'un jour à l'autre, tout s'était arrêté quand, en cinquième année, il avait comprit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle, qu'il lui l'avait dit et qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Elle lui avait soutenue que c'était parce qu'elle en aimait un autre, mais Ryan avait compris qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, tout simplement. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit plus franche, ça aurait été moins douloureux.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il pensa que cette histoire était surement l'une des seules déceptions de sa vie. Le reste ne fut pas couronné d'un immense succès, mais il pouvait toutefois affirmé qu'il avait réussi sa vie. Il avait eu ses BUSES puis ses ASPICS avec une majorité d'« Effort Exceptionnel » et quelques « Optimal ». Ses diplômes en poche, il avait quitté l'Angleterre. Ses parents auraient voulu qu'il entame des études supérieures ou qu'il entre au ministère comme Joshua, mais Ryan savait bien qu'il n'était pas fait pour cette vie. C'était un mordu de liberté et on ne pouvait pas l'enfermer dans un bureau. Il refusait de se borner à un unique métier et de s'enfermer dans une cage pour le restant de vie.

Alors il avait choisi de prendre la route, et de s'expatrier en Irlande. Et il ne l'avait pas regretté. Les gens avaient raison, l'île possédait les meilleures pubs du monde. Il y jouait du piano les soirs, en échange d'un repas ou d'une chambre. Il ne possédait rien, si ce n'est un sac à dos usé qui contenait le minimum de vêtements et son piano, magiquement réduit pour pouvoir être transporté partout avec lui. L'Irlande vendait aussi les meilleures bières de la planète, et Ryan n'avait pas besoin d'avoir beaucoup voyagé pour en être sur. Il n'était pas vraiment un mordu d'alcool, pourtant, mais les bières irlandaises lui avaient tellement plu. Parfois, il dépassait même son sentiment envers les moldus, pour avoir la satisfaction de tremper ses lèvres dans une Guinness.

Les Irlandaises l'avaient conquis, aussi. Elles n'avaient pas peur de boire un verre de trop, ni d'aller danser au rythme de son piano, au milieu d'une auberge de jeunesse. Comme lui, elles vivaient simplement, et il aimait ça. Ryan ne se mordait pas forcement de grandes beautés, il agissait par coup de cœur. Il aimait se fasciner par la courbure d'un cou ou la façon dont les cheveux tombent sur les épaules. Il aimait leur regard aguicheur et leur manière de minauder quand elles s'asseyaient à ses coté, tout en feignant de s'intéresser à sa musique. Elles s'invitaient parfois dans son lit pour jouer sous ses draps, encore éméchées par l'alcool. Il y goutait et les aimait, assez rapidement.

Il avait l'amour facile. C'était juvénile, certains l'auraient même qualifié d'idiot mais il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait aucun honte pour lui à dire qu'on aime. Généralement, les filles s'en allaient le lendemain, discrètement, ne demandant rien de plus. Toutefois, certaines décidaient de le suivre et l'accompagner dans ses virées. Ils vivaient alors ensemble pendant quelques semaines, parfois quelques mois, à se passionner au jour le jour. Ces filles, elles étaient rares et Ryan savourait ces courts moments de vies communes en attendant patiemment l'hécatombe. Car quand on aime à ce point et qu'on vit si pleinement, on doit s'attendre à se quitter de la même manière. Ainsi, la haine survenait aussi brusquement que les sentiments de Ryan. Et ils se déchiraient, se détestait dans un dernier élan de rage. Toujours dans l'extrême. Pour vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier.

Comme réveillé par une claque, Ryan revint à la dure réalité, celle où il était mort. Il aimait la vie et aujourd'hui il était mort. D'ordinaire, les situations dramatiques lui plaisaient, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus de quoi sourire. Ryan rouvrit les yeux. Il fut encore aveuglé par cette lumière ivoirine et pudiquement, il mit les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues sur le compte de son éclat. Il était mort. Il pensa à sa famille et imagina leur tristesse quand ils apprendraient sa mort. Jamais plus il ne les verrait. Jamais plus il ne verrait quiconque. Ni sa mère, ni Lily, ni personne. Jamais plus il ne se mordrait de quoique ce soit. Jamais plus il ne poserait ses doigts sur un piano. Lui qui profitait de chaque instant, on l'avait cruellement arraché à la vie. Lui qui en était si mordu.

Mordu.

Pourquoi c'était ce mot qui lui revenait sans cesse ?

Intrigué, Ryan essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne se retrouve ici. La seule image qui lui revint fut celle de deux yeux mordorés, brillants dans un fond noir. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de son mal de tête. Comme un marteau qui tapait inlassablement contre sa tempe. Comment pouvait-il avoir si mal s'il était mort ? Quand il put enfin bouger, Ryan leva sa main devant lui. Elle passerait étrangement pâle, même baignée par la lumière blanche. Il avait la peau bronzé, s'il n'était pas mort il n'était pas normal que sa peau soit si claire. Il prit alors pleinement conscience de son corps. Il était tout endolori, chaque parcelle de peau était douloureuse. Comme il l'avait pressenti, il était allongé. Il essaya de se relever mais retomba brutalement contre ce qui semblait être un lit. Ses bras n'avaient plus la force de la soutenir.

— Monsieur Lupin, regardez ! Je crois que le patient 7 se réveille.

C'était la voix d'une femme. Il n'était donc pas mort. Il y eu des bruit de pas hâtés, puis le bruit d'une porte qu'on fermait et deux têtes passèrent alors au dessus de lui. La première appartenait à une femme, surement celle qui venait de parler. Plutôt jeune, elle avait les cheveux coupés garçon et le nez mutin, elle fixait Ryan avec ses yeux énormes, grossis par ses lunettes. La deuxième tête appartenait à un homme. D'une trentaine d'année surement, son visage était plutôt banal, ce qui jurait avec ses cheveux d'un bleu vif.

— Où suis-je ? demanda Ryan d'une voix faible.  
— À Londres, l'informa l'homme aux cheveux colorés, Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, premier étage. Vous avez été ramené en urgence de Downpatrick, hier.

Ryan remarqua enfin les blouses vertes portées par les deux personnes. Il comprit que la lumière qu'il croyait céleste tout à l'heure n'était en fait qu'un simple néon, de ceux qui produisent l'éclairage morbide qu'on trouve dans les hôpitaux. L'homme et la femme l'aidèrent à se mettre assis. La tête lui tourna, et il vit la pièce tanguer autour de lui. Une fois son équilibre retrouvé, il examina la chambre. Elle possédait trois autres lits, en plus du sien et, à l'exception des tables de chevet, il n'y avait pas d'autre meuble. Les autres lits étaient vides et la porte fermée.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
— Vous ne souvenez de rien ? s'enquit la femme, éludant totalement sa question.  
— Non, c'est tout à fait normal Annabelle, ça a été comme ça pour les autres. Les souvenirs devraient commencer à ressurgir d'ici quelques minutes.  
— Combien de cas avez-vous avant celui-là, Guérisseur ?  
— C'est seulement le sixième depuis que j'ai commencé. Le dernier date d'il y a deux ans. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois une attaque d'une telle violence.

_Des cas comme le sien ? Les autres ? _Pourquoi ils ne lui répondaient pas ? Il détestait qu'on l'ignore. Il détourna la tête pour ne plus voir l'homme et la femme aux blouses. Il remarqua un miroir posé sur sa table de chevet. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, même pas un pichet d'eau, pourquoi laisser un miroir ? Il essaya encore de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait envoyé là, mais sa migraine l'empêcha une fois de plus de réfléchir correctement ?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta-t-il en haussant le ton.

L'homme le regarda en silence, puis il se tourna vers Annabelle et lui demanda de sortir. Celle-ci n'oublia pas de refermer la porte. Ryan se demanda pourquoi ils tenaient tant à ce détails. Il était venu trois fois à Sainte Mangouste dans le passé, et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une porte fermée.

— Désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Ted Lupin, ajouta-t-il-en lui tendant une main, Guérisseur spécialisé en blessure par créature magique. Pourriez-vous nous indiquez votre nom afin qu'on puisse prévenir votre famille ?

Ryan avait arrêté de l'écouter. Ça lui était revenu comme une claque. La veille, ça s'était passé la veille.

_Il jouait à l'auberge Limerick's où il séjournait depuis presque une semaine. Il y avait peu de monde, comme d'habitude. Seulement quelques hommes appuyés au bar, et un couple assis à une table en retrait des autres. Mais il avait cette fille. Elle le fixait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle avait les yeux d'un marron si clair qu'ils en paraissaient dorés. Ryan lui fit un sourire poli, et se demanda si elle aurait le culot de venir tenter de plus près. Elle l'eut._

— Monsieur, votre nom s'il vous plait, s'égosilla le Médicomage. Est-ce vous avez de la famille en Angleterre ?

_La fille vint s'accouder contre son piano, et après l'avoir observée pendant une minute, Ryan lui demanda son prénom. Elle dit s'appeler Harmony, et ça le fit rire. Il y avait tant de fille sur cette Terre, et il tombait sur une dont le prénom s'accordait si bien avec lui, avec sa musique. Ils discutèrent un moment, de tout et de rien, elle semblait réticente à parler d'elle-même. Quand ils n'eurent plus rien à se dire, Ryan reprit son clavier. La fille lui sourit en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. C'en était tellement outrancier qu'il n'en fallait pas moins pour plaire à Ryan. _

Ryan réalisa la brulure dans son dos, comme s'il était écorché tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_L'auberge se vidait peu à peu et Ryan se demanda s'il devait demander à Harmony si elle voulait monter là haut, avec lui. Il n'eut pas à la faire, elle le suivit. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il sourit bêtement. Elle était franche et directe, elle ne faisait pas simagrée, c'était son genre de filles. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce mal rangé où des vêtements et des partitions jonchaient le sol. Il s'excusa du désordre mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ils se guettèrent un moment, et finalement, Harmony le poussa contre la porte et l'embrassa._

Il la laissa faire un moment, puis lui rendit son baiser, laissant sa langue s'immiscer dans sa bouche. Elle avait un gout étrange sous ses papilles. Comme si elle était différente des autres. Mettant ce détail perturbant de côté, Ryan la souleva pour l'amener jusqu'au lit. Le temps se déshabiller, de mettre une protection et il était déjà en elle. Elle gémit doucement, d'une manière si singulière qu'il sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Pendant les va et vient de l'amour, il sentit son souffle chaud contre son cou. Il eut l'impression que son odeur était inhabituelle. Comme des relents de rouille.

Ryan termina son assaut amoureux par un long baiser. Il oublia vite le parfum curieux et s'endormit rapidement. Mais il se réveilla peu après, averti par un bruit inquiétant La lune baignait le lit d'une lumière blanchâtre. Harmony n'était plus à coté de lui, mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Quelque chose d'autre. Un grognement se fit entendre. Il y avait un animal contre le mur du fond. Le cœur de Ryan battait si fort qu'il pouvait presque l'entendre. La bête, il ne la voyait pas. Il l'entendait gronder, dans le coin sombre de la chambre. Elle était tapie dans le noir, elle l'épiait. Soudain, elle avait attaqué, et avant que la douleur n'inhiba sa vision il eut le temps de voir ses yeux brillants contraster avec sa fourrure noir. Il sentit ses crocs déchirer sa gorge, ses griffes érafler ses bras et ses jambes.

Encore dans ses souvenirs, Ryan releva ses manches avec précaution. De grandes plaies lui serpentaient les bras. Luisantes, couvertes d'une sorte de baume visqueux.

— Avec ce genre de morsure, les bandages sont déconseillés, lui expliqua le Guérisseur. La crème permettra une cicatrisation plus rapide, mais je dois vous prévenir, ça ne disparaitra jamais totalement.

_La bête s'échappa par la fenêtre. Ryan tomba du lit et resta là, sur le sol, n'ayant pas la force de se relever. Il sentit un liquide tiède couler sur sa peau, lentement, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son propre sang. Il sentit ses muscle de raidirent peu à peu et ce fut bientôt le froid qui l'assaillit. Il fit alors la seul chose que lui permettait encore son corps, il ferma les yeux, refusant de voir la mort arriver._

— Je suis mort ? Je suis mort… je suis mort…  
— Non, bien sur que non, vous êtes vivant.

Ryan fixa Lupin avec incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti racontait ? Comment pouvait-il être vivant ? Comment pouvait-on s'affirmer vivant après être devenu _ça_ ?

— Vous avez été mordu plutôt profondément. Mais il y reste encore un petit espoir.

Ryan se leva d'un bond. Il perdit pied et le Médicomage le retint d'un geste de soutient. Il s'en dégagea sèchement et réalisa alors qu'il portait une robe d'hôpital, verte pâle, absolument affreuse. Il tourna la tête vers Lupin qui secoua la tête en signe de négation.

— Peut être que vous devriez attendre avant de…

Trop tard. Ryan avait prit le miroir sur la table de chevet.

Il eu du mal à reconnaitre son reflet. Des grandes cicatrices lui barraient le visage. Comme les entailles sur ses bras, elles étaient recouvertes de pommade poisseuse. Relevant graduellement sa robe, il trouva les mêmes plaies sur ses jambes puis son ventre. Il comprit que d'après la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand il était assis, son dos devait être entaillé lui aussi. Ryan jeta le miroir à l'autre bout de la pièce. La respiration saccadée, il s'écroula et ne put retenir ses sanglots. Et il resta là, plusieurs minutes, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Un visage qui ne semblait plus être le sien.

Assurément, Ryan McFear était un véritable mordu.

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Cet OS est mon chouchou, mais ne me ménagez pas xD


End file.
